


Blame it on RG

by Rose_Milburn



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn
Summary: It's silly season, and this is AWFULLY silly. Truly awful. Read it at your peril





	Blame it on RG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RGmolpus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/gifts).



Lord Auditor Count Miles Vorkosigan waited impatiently at ImpTran, the Barrayaran Imperial Military Orbital Transfer Station. His guest was an old _friend_ if he could be called that— ghem-General Dag Benin, special envoy from Emperor Fletchir Giaja of Cetaganda to Emperor Gregor Vorbarra of the Barrayaran Imperium.

Dag appeared through the airlock from the Cetagandan Imperial Courier that had brought him on the long trip from Eta Ceta. He looked jump-lagged and weary, despite the brilliant camouflage of the Imperial array, his face paint a startling red, black and white.

Miles hurried forward to meet him. “Welcome, Dag. We’ll get you through the formalities and down to have a rest as soon as we can.” He ushered him to the immigration desk. The ensign on duty looked almost witless with terror. His hand trembled over the official form and he nearly dropped his stylus twice with the scrutiny of an Imperial Auditor _and_ the head of Cetagandan Imperial Security on him alone. He took refuge in formality.

“Name?”

General Benin humoured him. “ghem-General Dag Benin.”

“Nationality?”

Dag rolled his eyes at Miles. He sighed. “Cetagandan.”

“Occupation?”

Miles saw the look on Dag’s face. His heart sank.

The general bared his teeth at the ensign. “No, just visiting.”


End file.
